La maldición de la bella durmiente
by navy blue glasses
Summary: Una joven que se vio obligada a un amor mal sano. Un príncipe que se niega a cumplir su destino. "Unidas están y lo que a una le pase a la otra también le pasara" rezaba ese viejo hechizo. (De todo un poco de los personajes del universo de SNK)
1. Prólogo

**La maldición de la bella durmiente**

Basado en el cuento clásico la bella durmiente y la obra original de Isayama Hajime

Dedicado a ti que buscas en la imaginación una manera de vivir en paz en este mundo caótico.

* * *

Prólogo

Gruesas lágrimas corrían por su manchado rostro. El calor insoportable de las llamas acunaba a los presentes en ese "ajusticiamiento" sangriento.

— ¡Que muera la bruja!—Gritó un ciervo alzando al cielo estrellado una infernal antorcha. El resto de sus compañeros lo vitoreo al tiempo que también alzaban sus antorchas que, danzaban desmesuradamente al viento.

Ella, escondida entre la arboleda se había quedado sin palabras. Sus oídos estallaban ante los gritos de dolor y terror de la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo, ante ella moría calcinada su única familia en el mundo.

—No por favor...— Emitió una voz muy dentro de su corazón. Ya las lágrimas le borraban el panorama, con manchas acuosas y muy distantes aferraba sus manos al pecho. Se dejó caer ligeramente al suelo evitando hacer crujir cualquier hoja. Buscó refugio entre sus piernas y ahogo un grito mordiéndose la mano que al acto empezó a sangrar.

—Los hombres son verdaderamente crueles— Escuchó la jovencita seguido del sonido de un instrumento de cuerdas, instrumento que solo en lejanos sueños había escuchado.  
Presa del miedo de ser descubierta subió la vista. Ante ella estaba la imagen del que bien podría ser un príncipe o un ángel. De rubia cabellera e intensos ojos azules. Vestido de la más fina seda en color ocre y botas de cuero negras impecablemente lustradas. Pasaba sus grandes pero a la vez delicadas manos en un objeto de madera con cuerdas, mientras frotaba una vara haciendo magia con esta y emitiendo las notas más dulces y a la vez las más tristes.

—Por favor no me hagas daño— Resonó de su garganta de forma pesada y apenas audible. se tumbo de rodillas ante el llorando.

—No tengas miedo, no vengo a eso— Seguía tocando pero ahora con los ojos cerrados, entregado totalmente al sonido tan magistral que creaba.

—Te lo suplico— Su garganta estaba seca y sus labios blancos, no quedaba mas saliva en su boca.

—Soy tu amigo— Sonrió suspirando sin dejar de tocar.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— Arrastró pesadamente su cuerpo hasta él y le toco los zapatos, para comprobar que fuera real y no un sueño.

—Mi nombre es Erwin Smith y tú eres Hanji Zöe.

— ¿Cómo me conoce señor?

—Soy aquel al que debías temer, del cual te tenías que alejar…

Hanji lo observó con sus enormes ojos cafés. No podría ser él, el ser de cual tenía que temer, del cual debía pedir al cielo alejar de su camino por la tierra.

—Era usted quien me seguía. De quien mi tía dijo era el maligno.

Erwin asintió con una sínica sonrisa en su rostro dejando de tocar.

—Tu tía y yo fuimos grandes amigos.

La joven tuvo una enorme migraña. En su mente se proyectaban rápidas imágenes difusas de bailes desenfrenados y mujeres desnudas ante un hombre. Besos, sangre y música de una flauta. Asustada se llevó la mano a la cabeza y apretó los dientes.

—Sí, ya nos habíamos visto antes en esa ocasión.

Le sorprendió que supiera lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

—Vengo hoy a presentarte la misma oportunidad que le ofrecía a tu tía cuando era joven.

— ¿Qué cosa es esa?— Le interrogó secando sus lagrimas con la andrajosa manga del su vestido.

—Protección.

— ¿Protección?

—Te cuidare de todos y de todo. Serás como mi hija, nadie podrá hacerte nada. Solo a cambio debes darme una cosa.

El crujir de una rama alertó a Hanji. Temerosa se puso de pie para encontrarse frente a frente con los captores de su tía, aquellos que momentos antes prendieran fuego a su cabaña.

—¡Aquí esta la mocosa!

Hanji intentó huir, pero uno de los hombres le esperaba del otro lado. Fuertemente la tomo de los brazos y la empujó boca abajo al pasto. Una pesada sensación de adormecimiento se apodero de ella tras el duro golpe que le propino uno. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos para ver como uno de los aldeanos le ataba una cuerda sobre el cuello.

—Por favor señor Erwin ayúdame. Acepto lo que me ofrece— Susurró con las últimas fuerzas de su cuerpo.

Retumbo a lo lejos, todo se volvió negro y ya no puedo más.

Se sentía sola y con frío ¿por qué es que lo seguía sintiendo? ¿No se supone que al morir desaparecen las sensaciones malas y perduran las buenas?

Levantó su vista. Se encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro. Debajo sentía la comodidad de algo suave y mullido, una sabana tal vez. Pensó estar bajó tierra, como un cadáver más.

—¿Has despertado ya mi pequeña?

Atraída por la masculina voz se sentó en la cama. Todo era oscuridad, el miedo la invadió una vez más.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— La cabeza le dolía mucho y le era realmente complicado enfocar al frente donde se supone que se encontraba su compañero.

—Estas a salvo, como te lo prometí preciosa.

El helado contacto de una mano rozó su mejilla. Como por golpe recordó todo aquello que quería olvidar. Su casa en llamas, los gritos de sufrimiento y terror de su tía, las risas de los demás aldeanos, el violín y su promesa a aquel que se hacía llamar a sí mismo el maligno.

—Usted es Erwin ¿verdad?

Un par de puntos rojos se dibujaron en la oscuridad de la habitación. Al sonido de una palmada cientos de velas se encendieron por si solas. Justó donde aquellos carbones se materializaron aparecieron el par de ojos más azules que jamás había visto.

—Es un verdadero placer que me recuerdes pequeña.

—Es el hombre del violín. Quien me salvo.

Afirmo con la cabeza y sonrió mostrando unas bellas perlas, era tan bello ¿cómo algo de tal belleza podía ser el demonio?

— ¿Y mi tía?

—Lo lamento mucho. Llegue un poco tarde, pero te puedo asegurar que se encuentra en un lugar mejor que ese mugroso pueblo.

Bajó la cabeza triste y comenzó a llorar. Una oración expiro en su boca al ser acallada por los dulces labios del hombre. Lentamente él entre abrió la boca y atrapo en sus dientes el labio inferior de ella, lo mordió salvajemente para después pasar la lengua por el hilo de sangre que comenzó por brotar del bermellón. Al soltarla la miro a los ojos de forma desaprobatoria.

—En este lugar esta prohibido decir ese tipo de cosas. Lo dejare pasar por esta ocasión, una próxima vez no seré tan delicado.

Las mejillas de Hanji se encendieron. Era la primera vez en su vida que un hombre la besaba, vaya o que un varón estuviera tan cercano a ella. Sus ojos de abrieron con sorpresa al ver como Erwin la acercaba a él y volvía a besarla, esta vez de forma más lenta, seductora. Muy despacio la recostó en la cama quedando él sobre ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace?— Sus ojos reflejaban el miedo a la situación, eso a Erwin lo excitó aun más.

—Hemos hecho un trato linda, te prometí librarte de todo mal. Los tratos deben cumplirse y pagarse para evitar problemas a futuro— Subió el mentón de la chica a forma de que lo viera a los ojos.

—Pero yo no tengo nada de valor con que pagar su favor— Se descubrió a si misma temblando como una hoja.

— Mi pequeña y dulce niña, yo no quiero objetos materiales o dinero. Lo que quiero de ti es la pureza de tu cuerpo. Quiero decir que, te quitare la virginidad— Bajó descaradamente su mano y acarició lo que pudo debajo de la falda que portaba Hanji, esta presa del miedo y por instinto cerró las piernas.

— ¿Mi qué?— Hanji estaba confundida. Sabía que ella era virgen por su tía. Siempre le contaba que el día en que encontrara al hombre que estaba destinada a amar le entregaría aquello que se encontraba entre sus piernas. Nunca imaginó que esa forma "especial" fuera tan valiosa al punto de poder pagar una deuda de vida.

La inquieta lengua de Erwin recorrió fugazmente el delicado cuello de Hanji, esta solo dio un respingo y se aferro fuertemente a la sabana bajo ella.

—Yo… yo no sé cómo se hacen estas cosas— Cerró los ojos con las mejillas coloradas.

—No tienes porque asustarte, seré gentil contigo por primera y única vez.

Erwin se levantó de la cama, se estiró y bostezó cansado. En un movimiento rápido de sus brazos apareció ante él una especie de túnica de tafeta negra. En ningún momento le dedicó una sola mirada a la joven que desnuda se aferraba a las sabanas negras de seda. Temblaba asustada y confundida por lo que acaba a de pasar, no podría comprender la magnitud de aquel acto y dolida en la parte más profunda de su sexo se abrazaba a si misma en posición fetal.

—En las siguientes ocasiones vas a comprobar que mi hambre es insaciable.

Hanji escuchó el cerrar de la puerta cuando el hombre salió. Una vez sola se echó a llorar desconsolada, se había arrepentido de su acción y decisión, hubiera sido más digno morir a manos de sus captores, todo hubiera sido mejor que estar encerrada con ese demonio.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Este fanfic lleva unos meses en el tintero y debo agradecer enormemente la ayuda de mi gran amiga ShoujoMadness quien me ha apoyado en todo momento en esta historia, es ella quien me animo a escribirla y publicarla.**


	2. Capítulo 1

Los personajes son propiedad de Isayama Hajime. Escribo a modo de homenaje a su gran obra Shingeki no kyojin y por el mero gusto de explotar al mundo de las letras lo que pasa por mi mente.

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Entre abrió los ojos ligeramente, la luz de la mañana penetraba en su habitación. Alguien deliberadamente se había desecho de sus pesadas cortinas de terciopelo negro.  
Levantó el toso desnudo dejando al aire sus apetitosos y bronceados senos. Pasó su mano por el cabello, estaba hecha un desastre pero ¿Qué más daba? La había pasado bien anoche. Buscó con la mirada a su compañero, se percató de que se encontraba totalmente sola en la enorme cama.

Bajó los pies descalzos al helado piso de piedra, la negra sabana resbaló revelando el resto de su cuerpo desnudo. Alguno húmedo y tibio se escurrió entre las plantas de sus pies al caminar unos centímetros adelante. Bajó la cabeza confundida y se vio caminando en un mar de sangre.

—Otra vez—Exclamó con fastidio estirando ambos brazos para desentumirse.

— ¿No te gusta?

Escuchó a un hombre, el sonido de su voz venía del único rincón desprovisto de luz.

— ¿Te has llevado otra vez mis cortinas?— Dijo en tono seco apareciendo de la nada una bata de satín purpura que cubrió sutilmente de su esbelta figura.

— ¿Te molesta más la luz del día que el paradero de tu amante?—Le interrogó cambiando el tono de voz a uno de falsa sorpresa.

— ¡Sabes que no me gusta que juegues conmigo!

La habitación se tambaleo fuertemente mientras los pies de la joven se elevaban unos centímetros del piso, como impulsada por fuerzas invisibles levitó hasta estar frente al hombre que osaba molestarla tan temprano.

—Y tú sabes bien que no me gusta que tengas sexo con humanos.

Un hombre alto y rubio esbozó una sonrisa siniestra saliendo de las sombras.

—Ahí tienes tus bellas cortinas.

Elevó un brazo y la cama se movió dejando al descubierto un cuerpo mal envuelto en las cortinas negras. Por la localización de las extremidades se encontraba desmembrado. Los vestigios de su cara dibujaban un espanto tal de una persona que había visto en persona al mismo Lucifer.

— ¡Me estoy cansando de esto Erwin!— Colocó ambas manos en su cadera mientras sus pies regresaban al piso. En un movimiento tan ensayado y verdaderamente sensual movió los labios en una media sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo Hanji— La enfrentó cruzandose de brazos.

Ambos se observaron de forma fría, como dos depredadores planeando su próximo ataque.

— ¿Estas celoso a caso?— Ella rió mostrando parte de su blanca dentadura.

Erwin no respondió, se quedo en su lugar serio e inmóvil, como una estatua de mármol muy bien tallada.

— ¡Oh vamos! Sabes perfectamente que son un entretenimiento—Hanji se frotó de forma sensual en el cuerpo del hombre, sabía de sobra que eso levantaba los ánimos más de lo debido— Solo contigo puede tener placer verdadero— Ronroneó poniendo su cálida mano en la fría mejilla de él.

—Vas a terminar por ceder algún día— Emitió con desdén una risa burlona—Algún día te vas a enamorar de un mortal y entonces vas a ver lo que es el sufrimiento real.

Hanji dejó de restregarse contra él y su rostro de satisfacción desapareció en el acto.

— ¿Lo has visto acaso?— Tembló de pies a cabeza, cambiando su forma sensual a la de un cordero indefenso.

— ¿Sabías que hoy es el bautizo de la princesa del reino María? Que sepa no has sido invitada.

—No me cambies el tema—su garganta temblaba, toda ella era una cascada de emociones. Con sumo terror llevó su mano izquierda al rostro de Erwin, lo obligo a verla al rostro y le exijo una respuesta con los ojos.

—Las otras hadas, brujas, magos y hechiceros del reino fueron convocados ¿me pregunto por qué tú no?— Acarició con venencia sus castaños cabellos—Eres mucho mejor que esos idiotas, que todos ellos juntos— Susurró galantemente.

—Esas personas no me interesan—Trató de ocultar su cambio de emociones rápidamente.

Erwin era bueno para leer el interior de los corazones.

El rubio volvió a sonreír al ver que había conseguido su objetivo de distraer la mente de la mujer.

—Erd, Gunter y Auro sí fueron convocados.

— ¡Gentuza! Ese trió de idiotas fue invitados y yo no— Hecha una furia arañó el rostro de Erwin, dejando dos profundas marcas rojas que cerraron al instante.

—Tranquila brujita, tendrás un par de arrugas si sigues enfadándote así—Lentamente pasó la palma de la mano sobre los ojos de Hanji— Relájate y piensa bien que harás, actuar con la cabeza caliente no es bueno, he aprendido mucho en setecientos años.

Como por arte de magia la furia de Hanji se desvaneció, bajó la cabeza y empezó a llorar.

—Déjame sugerirte algo, hermosa rosa— Susurró en su oído mientras colaba la mano izquierda en el escote de la bata—Hay un hechizo que creo que nos podrá divertir a ambos—Comenzó a acariciar uno de sus pezones.

—Te escucho— Sus mejillas estaban tomando un agradable color rojizo mientras pequeños gemidos escapaban de sus labios.

Hanji fingió perder su interés en el primer tema. Sabía perfectamente que Erwin conocía más de lo que decía, en especial porque tenía la capacidad de ver el futuro, pero eso sería algo que investigaría después, por ahora solo quería divertirse. Tenía sus motivos para odiar a los regentes de maría, y ya había el llegado el momento de cobrar la afrenta.

— ¡A nacido una hermosa niña!— De entre la multitud apareció un hombre de poblada barba blanca, detrás de él iba un pequeño de no más seis años.

La fanfarria de una topeta fue seguirá por el fuerte grito del presentador:

—El rey Darius Zackly de Rose, y su alteza real el príncipe Levi.

—Darius Zackly ¡buen amigo! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?— El buen rey Ral corrió al encuentro de su amigo, lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Levi era apenas un bebé, ahora está por cumplir seis años. Muchas felicidades por el nacimiento de tu princesa— Se estrecharon la mano.

—Por fin uniremos María y Rose, tal vez nuestros nietos logren unirnos con Sina algún día.

—Dios te escuche— Zackly sonrió— Hablando de nietos, es hora de presentar a los príncipes—Hizo un gesto y el príncipe corrió al encuentro— Levi, anda ve—Lo empujó levemente.

—Papi—El niño se negó a atacar la orden abrazándose fuertemente a la pierna de su padre.

—No pasara nada, hay alguien que te quieren presentar.

Sin más el niño caminó lentamente hasta estar frente al hombre de cabello café.

—Mi nombre es Levi Zackly de Akerman, príncipe de...— Se volteó inseguro hacia su padre que susurro divertido "Rose"— ¡ah! El reino de Rose— Se inclinó en una exagerada y cómica reverencia quitándose de la cabeza el pequeño sombrero de pluma de águila.

—Mucho gusto Levi, yo soy el rey Ral del reino de María y ellas son—hizo un ademan y una mujer de largo cabello naranja y corona brillante llegó corriendo con un bulto en manos— Mi reina y mi hija la princesa Petra Ral de María.

Levi se acercó extrañado al bulto que le mostraban, se sorprendió al encontrar ahí un bebe y no un muñeco.

—Ella va ser su esposa—Darius se paro en cuclillas junto a su hijo tomando su hombro.

— ¿Ella va ser mi esposa? ¡Pero si es muy fea!—La cara de Levi se puso tan roja como una manzana mientras desviaba la mirada a otro lado—No la quiero.

La multitud se echó a reír ante la negativa del joven príncipe.

—Mi hijo, ella va crecer y será muy hermosa, entonces te enamoraras de ella y se casaran.

— ¿Me lo prometes?—Cruzó sus brazos aun molesto— ¿Por lo menos va tener cabello y dientes?

—Te lo prometo Levi.

—Entonces está bien—Ambos se sonrieron.

—Claro que así será príncipe Levi, ¡será de todas la más bella!

Caminaron hacia ellos tres hombres vestidos con largas túnicas. Una trompeta resonó en el lugar escuchar y se escucho la presentación:

—Los tres hechiceros del reino. El bueno Auro, el noble Erd y el amable Gunter.

Los tres hombres se arrodillaron ante los monarcas y el vástago.

—Os prometo por mi fiera palabra que la princesa Petra será bella y amada— Los ojos de Gunter de pintaron de orgullo colocándose de pie.

Los gritos de júbilo de los plebeyos y nobles no se dejo esperar.

—Si nos lo permite su majestad—Erd se dirigió a Ral— Queremos ofrecer unos cuantos regalos a la pequeña princesa.

El rey no pudo más que afirmar haciendo la seña para que la niña fuera llevara a su cuna de fina madera junto al trono. Delicada y a la vez torpe le señaló a Levi y su padre a que tomaran lugar junto a él, para ver el desplegué de magia de parte del trío.

—Yo, Erd el hechicero de la flora y del bosque, doy a ti pequeña princesa que apenas inicias por vivir, el don de la belleza— De entre la manga de su naranja túnica sacó una especie de vara de oro que sacudió tres veces, de ella emanaron rayos con los colores del arcoíris, estos se esparcieron ante la cuna dejando caer suntuosos pétalos de rosas que desaparecían en burbujas al tocar la cuna.

La multitud comenzó por aplaudir emocionada.

—Yo Gunter, el hechicero de las estaciones te doy a ti bendición del cielo, el don de la elocuencia— Repitiendo el acto de su antecesor sacó una vara de entre su manga verde que agitó. Esta vez aparecieron mariposas que revolotearon esparciendo un brillante polvillo dorado el cual desprendía el delicioso olor de pasto mojado. Una de las más grandes mariposas voló hasta posarse en la punta de la nariz de la bebe.

La multitud empezó a aplaudir embriagada por el gozo.

De la nada una fuerte corriente de helado viento corrió por todo el lugar haciendo que las velas y antorchas se apagaran al instante, convirtiendo las llamas en hilos de traslucido hielo.

La fuerte risa de una mujer y la puerta principal azotándose distrajo las miradas de la niña, a una mujer que ingresaba a la habitación. Ataviada en un elegante y fino vestido de raso color negro con brocados de rosas azules y moradas. Este se pegaba como una segunda piel bajó su busto y hasta su cintura de donde se desprendía con una gran y esponjada falda, al centro de esta salía un retazo de tela purpura. Se engalanaba con un nada discreto escote de encaje negro que dejaba al descubierto su bien dotado busto, entre ambos senos pendía una rosa hecha en preciosos rubís que se movía de un lado a otro chocando con sus atributos. La gema brillaba aun más ante la codicia de todas las féminas presentes.

— ¿Quién se cree esa usando una joya tan hermosa y valiosa?— Se decían entre susurros marquesas y plebeyas por igual.

Contoneaba sus caderas sensualmente, haciendo que la vista de los varones se perdieran en su figura. Velozmente unos cuantos pantalones se vieron abultados ante tal imagen de belleza y fatalidad. Los castaños hilos que eran sus cabellos flotaban libres a cada paso. Para coronar su cabeza y demostrar poderío a la vez de atemorizar llevaba una diadema a cuernos purpuras incrustados en ónix.

Voló desde una ventana un hermoso cuervo con pelaje tan negro como la noche, no estuvo en paz hasta posarse en el hombro izquierdo de su señora ante un canturreo tal de un anima venida del mismo infierno.

—Buenas tardes a todos— Curvó sus carnosos labios carmín en una desdeñosa sonrisa— Que reunión tan…— Desvió su vista a los hombres embelesados a ella— Cálida— Volvió a reír pero de una forma menos escalofriante.

— Es Hanji –susurró Erd.

— ¿A qué viene la amante del demonio aquí?— Auro estaba totalmente molesto por la interrupción en su momento de gloria, era él el siguiente en dar su regalo y la llegada de la mujer lo opacaba por completo.

—Se… señorita Hanji Zoe— El viejo Ral era un manojo de nervios, apenas y pudo pronunciar aquel nombre.

—Su majestad— Hanji se inclinó de forma serena— Permítame felicitarlo por el nacimiento de su bello capullo de flor, mis más grandes felicitaciones en este día de gloria para todo el reino María— Lo observó directo a los ojos y pudo ver para su beneplácito el terror que había en su alma—Es un placer ver a todo mundo reunido aquí. La nobleza, la plebe y la chusma— Dedico a el trió de hechiceros una mirada burlona.

— ¿Desde cuándo es correcto entrar sin avisar y sin una invitación a un evento privado?— Erd jaló fuertemente a Auro de su túnica azul, pero no pudo acallar su lengua. Hanji molesta movió rápidamente un dedo y la lengua del impertinente se vio atrapada entre sus incisivos haciendo que un chorro de sangre saliera de esta.

—Esperaba que todo esto fuera un error, pero veo que no fui invitada— Hanji Fingió tono molesto en un aun más falso suspiro de resignación.

—No se sienta ofendida su excelencia—Ral no dejaba de temblar— Hacia mucho tiempo que no se le veía, pensamos que había dejado el reino—Las mentiras no se le daban muy bien.

—No se preocupe su majestad. Solo vine rápidamente, no es mi intención molestar— Cerró los ojos e inclino la cabeza.

—Sera mejor que te largues de aquí, no eres bienvenida bruja—Molesto Gunter se interpuso a todos.

— ¿Bruja?— Carcajeó a todo pulmón— Salve princesa Petra, su pueblo le adora— Canturreo divertida— Para dejar en claro que no me encuentro ofendida, daré también un regalo a su bella niña— Levantó su mano derecha y en una nube de polvo gris y violeta apareció un báculo de oro blanco. El cuerpo largo asemejaba una vieja rama de algún árbol; su centro era una bola de cristal en la cual se podía ver pintada la cabeza de un dragón blanco y a todo el contorno brillantes curvas que parecían rayos de sol— Nuestra bella Petra crecerá y será amada por todo aquel que la conozca. Será dotada de una belleza tal que solo con magia se consigue. Su elocuencia salvara a muchos de la muerte…

El rey y los tres hechiceros suspiraron aliviados.

—Pero… al cumplir dieseis años se pinchara el dedo con un huso de una rueca y ¡morirá!

El pequeño cuervo canturreo amenazante y se posó sombre la cuna de la bebé dejando caer una pequeña bellota que se abrió y de su interior por acto magia negra cientos de arañas emergieron. Lleno de pavor Ral rescato a la bebé de su cuna y ordeno con voz temblante atrapar a la mujer que entre un espeso humo negro desapareció.

Un par de pequeños ojos grises observaron la escena y una sonrisa apareció en él. En todo ese tiempo no había podido despegar su inocente mirada de aquella mujer que en toda la ignorancia de la juventud le parecía interesante.

* * *

**Llegamos al primer capítulo como tal, ya viene lo bueno. Espero les gustara tanto como a mi escribir. Gracias a ShoujoMadness, sin ella todo esto no sería posible.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**La maldición de la bella durmiente**

**Capítulo 2**

_(Nota: A partir de ahora vamos a estar saltando del presente al pasado, será un capítulo intercalado. Respetando el orden previo este capítulo será del pasado)_

* * *

El incesante canturreo de las palomas la molesto, acompañada a las enormes ganas de orinar se puso de pie y decidió abandonar aquella habitación. Estar embarazada de cinco meses no era su parte favorita de la vida, pero estaba acostumbrada a que la vida por cada molestia regresaba una bendición.

—Voy a morir de seguir así— Suspiró haciendo hacia un lado un mechón de su larga cabellera negra. Después de haber usado la letrina se había mojado la cara buscando de forma desesperada aliviar aquel espantoso bochorno.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, era solo el crujir de la vieja madera y oxidado acero el que develada que un visitante despistado había invadido la privacidad de aquella mujer. Sus pesados ojos negros de dirigieron a la entrada. Emitió un grito de sorpresa para después sonreír feliz de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Vaya! Veo que por fin ese idiota escucho mis suplicas.

Observó con singular alegría a la criatura de enmarañado cabello castaño y zarrapastrosa que le regresaba la mirada temerosa desde el dintel de la puerta. La chica presa de un gran espanto emprendió la graciosa huida entre el grito de suplica de la mujer.

—Por favor, ¡no me dejes sola ahora!— Le gritó empezado a correr detrás de ella, pero su estado menguo todo esfuerzo. Inhalando aire como desquiciada y vociferando toda clase de maldiciones se dejó caer al suelo agarrándose la enrome barriga—Oye niña, te apuesto a que hubiera podido alcanzarte en otra época de mi vida— Le guiño un ojo mientras la aludida regresaba al encuentro de la extraña, alarmada por su extraño respirar.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

La mujer embarazada se perdió en los enormes y brillantes ojos cafés de la chica.

—Es la maldición de Eva. Pasen las eras que pasen las mujeres tendremos que pagar.

La niña de ojos cafés se soltó riendo divertida, pero meditando rápidamente se enmudeció y bajó la vista avergonzada.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre criatura?— Soltó sin contemplaciones.

Ella no era una mujer mayor, no pasaba de los veintisiete años, (aunque para la época podría ser considerada una vieja) pero no podía evitar sentirse maternal ante la chiquilla que no aparentaba más de quince años.

—Hanji Zoe— Respondió lentamente subiendo la mirada.

"Flacucha, desaliñada y algo torpe, es sin duda la marca de una campesina, pero hay algo en sus ojos que demuestran que es más de lo que aparenta" pensó la pelinegra detenidamente.

—Mi nombre es Marie Dok— Le extendió la mano cortésmente, pero Hanji no supo qué hacer y solo la observó asombrada. Mary se carcajeo y entre lagrimas dijo —Es aquí donde tú me regresas el saludo— Movió la mano en señal de que la tomara— Anda vamos, tómala— La animo sonriendo aun más.

—Como usted diga, señora— Volvió a bajar la vista avergonzada. Nunca una mujer tan fina se había portado de esa forma con ella.

—Pero mira nada mas, estas hecha un desastre— Atrapó la mano de Hanji inspeccionando cada rincón, en especial las mugrientas uñas— Me temo que tenemos mucho trabajo por hoy— Fuertemente la jaló y de un golpe la metió a de regreso cuarto.

La tarde era acogedora, los últimos rayos de sol ofrecían un gran espectáculo de luces entre bellos tintes amarillos, rojos y naranjas. Erwin Había pasado casi todo el día fuera. Se sentía agotado y sumamente somnoliento, el encuentro con aquella joven lo había marcado de una forma extraña.

Se desplomo sobre la enorme cama de sabanas negras y aspiro fuertemente el aroma a secreciones, sexo y mujer.

A él arribó la extraña visión que tuvo al momento de desflorar a esa doncella:

_Sobre él montaba una curvilínea mujer de largos cabellos castaños. Sus redondos y grandes pechos se movían al ritmo desenfrenado de sus caderas, extasiado por la vista se sorprendió al reconocer en aquella los ojos de la que yacía bajó el con suntuosos ríos de lagrimas._  
_La visión se hizo aun más clara al entrar por completo en Hanji, donde la sangre de su himen se mezclaba con las secreciones de su miembro, haciendo una mezcla que sellaba por completo el pacto que los uniría para siempre._  
_Fue ahí donde se percato que aquella sangre virginal no era como la de las otras muchas mujeres que había tomado. Al principio lo hizo sentir una energía tal que detuvo su vaivén y escudriñó con sus penetrantes ojos a la vista de otro ser en aquel cuatro; al no encontrar tal bajó la vista y sintió como oleadas de magia pura emergían de su unión con ella. Era como si una especie de magia muy poderosa y vieja viajara a través de su cuerpo. Era obvio que la joven Hanji Zoe no era una persona común. Había encontrado un diamante entre las inútiles piedras. Al llegar al orgasmo esa misma magia absorbía su energía vital y lo dejaba agotado. Al parecer esa calidez que había experimentado hace unos instantes le cobraba factura al doble._

_— ¿Qui… quien eres?— Susurró desplomándose junto a ella._

Volvió en si a la realidad. Tendría que investigar el pasado de Hanji Zoe pronto, le intrigaba ahora más que nunca sabe sobre ella y su pasado

Suspiro un instante y cruzó los brazos sentándose frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo. El marco de plata tenía extraños grabados en runas. Justo al centro y arriba de esa hermosa pieza orfebrería pendía la cara de un querubín con opacos ojos de morganite rosáceo.

—Rico— Su voz resonó con un gran eco por toda la habitación.

Como si se tratara de café disolviéndose en leche, el espejo se empaño. De entre el tono lechoso apareció una mujer de cabello plateado, envuelta en un acogedor abrazo a sus rodillas. Su rostro era el reflejo mismo de la serenidad.  
Como si su mismo nombre le provocara gracia, sus delgados labios de curvaron en una media sonrisa mientras abría sus potentes ojos azul paliducho, casi acuosos.

—Hola— Dijo desde el otro lado del espejo.

—Hola— Regreso Erwin sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

— ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamado?

—Necesito un favor.

Ella frunció el entrecejo y lo observo sorprendida.

— ¿Un favor?

—Necesito que revises entre todos los hijos e hijas de súcubos e íncubos.

Rico soltó riendo a carcajadas sínicas.

— ¿Una amante que salió fuera de lo común?

—Algo así— La mira a los ojos y ambos azules chocaron.

—Oh, comprendo, pero necesito una prenda de ella.

—Acércate a mi— Se puso de pie y camino hasta estar lo más cerca posible al espejo.

Rico extendió su cuello hasta que parte de su cara salió del mundo de sueños del espejo. Pegó su nariz al cuello de Erwin. Olfateó tranquilamente y otra sonrisa, esta vez una maternal y dulce emergió de su rostro.

—Una virgen— Susurro roncamente.

—Sí— Y su rostro se transmuto en una mezcla de culpabilidad y ¿dolor?

—Bien, tengo lo que necesito. Cuídate mucho— Sus fríos labios tocaron el cuello en un rápido e intimo beso.

Erwin levanto la mano hasta llevara la mejilla de Rico.

—Tú también cuídate.

El espejo volvió a reflejarlo a él, solo a él.

El sonido de la madera de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos. Abruptamente gritó un —Pasen— en voz ronca.

Marie ingresó de la mano de un hombre casi tan alto como él. Cabello y barba negra con rostro de inflexibilidad.

—Erwin, Neil y yo queremos hablar contigo, claro si estás dispuesto.

—Sean breves, tengo algunos asuntos que resolver— Regreso a la silla donde reposaba antes de acercarse al espejo. Fastidiado subió las pesadas botas a la mesilla de centro— Invitó con la mano a que la pareja ocupara el sillón a lado suyo.

—Queremos agradecer tu amabilidad, me siento seguro sabiendo que tu podrás ayudar a Marie en el parto— Intervino Neil tomando dulcemente la mano de la mujer.

Erwin suspiró y los observó atentamente. Aquella pareja tan enamorada. Podía ver en sus rostros el desborde de liberación y a la vez esclavitud que había en ambos.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que todo irá bien. Aunque me temo que yo no seré quien cuidara del parto de Marie.

— ¿Entonces quién?—El rostro de Marie se pinto de horror, temblante se llevó ambas manos al vientre.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Enfundada en vestido rosado (que le quedaba grande, que con esfuerzos sobre humanos, lasos y malas puntadas trataban de ajustar la tela) su cabello se encontraba peinado en una mediana trenza. Algo en ella había cambiado. Era impresionante lo que un poco de jabón y agua pueden hacer por una persona.  
Sus frescas y sonrojadas mejillas resaltaban el hermoso tono de sus ojos. Hace unas horas parecía un chiquillo maltrecho, ahora aun con la ropa mal ajustada era una belleza.

—Bueno, no todo es malo contigo, hay veces que puedes dar buenas sorpresas— Marie observó como Hanji entraba cargando una bandeja con una gran botella de vino, una tetera, dos copas y una tasa.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— No podía apartar los ojos de la chica.

—A mi nueva criada, sabía que tarde o temprano terminarías por acceder a mis suplicas— Marie cerró los ojos complacida aceptando la tasa humeante que Hanji le ofrecía— ¿A que no es una monada? No sé de donde la sacaste. Cuando salio de la bañera el agua parecía fango de pantano. Todo esto demuestra que con un poco de esfuerzo hasta la piedra más desgastada puede brillar como un diamante.

— ¿Tu criada?— Los ojos azules de abrieron ante las cejas profusamente arqueadas— ¿Quién te dijo que la traje para ser tu criada?

Marie sorbió un poco de té tranquilamente.

— ¿Entonces para que la has traído Erwin?— Neil dejó sin interés la copa.

—Ella es mí protegida— Entonces los ojos de Hanji y Erwin se engancharon por una fuerza extraña.

—Protegida…—Susurro Neil.

—Tu amante querrás decir— Corrigió Marie limpiando sus labios con una servilleta purpura.

—Tal vez— Entonces atrajo a Hanji hacia él jalándola por la cintura.

El cuerpo de Hanji se tenzó al momento que Erwin le plantaba un violento beso ante los esposos.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero pronto actualizar Notre Famille, he visto mucho interés de su parte.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**La maldición de la bella durmiente**

**Capítulo III**

* * *

— ¡Me niego a tal castigo! Es simplemente injusto— Apuntó con el dedo— Ella maldijo a un mortal, peor aún ¡una bebé!— Gunter estaba agotando la poca paciencia que le restaba. Desecho en odio precipito el cuerpo al suelo cruzando los brazos.

—Por favor, no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua—Hanji sonrió maquiavélicamente— ¿No has encontrado ya un contra hechizo?

— ¡Maldita prostituta!— Auro no aguanto más y se echó contra la mujer. Del hombro de ella revoloteó el cuervo que dejara caer la bellota encanastada en la cuna de Petra. El cuervo amenazaba con sus alas y pico con sacar los ojos de quien se atreviera a dañar a su amo.

— ¡Basta ya!— Gritó un hombre calvo y moreno. Su rostro era verdaderamente aterrador y con un solo gesto hizo que todos guardaran silencio.

El cuervo de alejo volando de Auro, que termino con varios arañazos y picotazos por todo el rostro.

—Keith, sabes perfectamente que si ellos— Miro con desdén al trío—Han encontrado una solución a su problema, no tendría nada porque acusarme.

—Conozco las reglas Hanji, yo mismo las escribí.

Por más que lucharan o patearan, con resignación Erd supo que habían perdido. Con todo el dolor de su corazón sabía que Hanji había dado al clavo; no habían encontrado precisamente un contra hechizo, pero si una forma de evitar que Petra muriera.

Nubladamente recordó aquellos instantes llenos de oscuridad…

— ¡No! No puedo permitir tal acto de maldad— El rey Ral se aferraba desesperado al pequeño cuerpo de la princesa.

—Calmado buen amigo, alguna solución podremos encontrar contra el ataque de esa…— Cerró la boca al ver al pequeño Levi junto a él. No podía darse el lujo de dar un mal ejemplo.

—Se lo suplico—El hombre rubio de echó llorando a los pires de los hechiceros— Daré todo cuando tengo, todo cuanto poseo, pero por favor ¡salven a Petra!— Levanto el bulto de seda ante los hombres que al borde de las lagrimas se encontraban conmovidos.

—Los poderes de Hanji son sumamente poderosos su majestad— Auro estaba a punto de echarse a llorar ¿cómo era posible perder tan rápidamente?

—Tal vez un contra hechizo no sea posible, Hanji tiene de su lado el poder de un demonio. Eso se sale de nuestras manos— Erd vio al suelo avergonzado.

—A menos que… ¡Auro!— Gunter se apuro a jalar de la túnica a su compañero—Tú aun no le has dado tu regalo a la princesa.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? El hecho de que encuentre al amor de su vida no nos puede ser de mucha ayuda ¡por todo lo sagrado pon los pies en la tierra!

— ¿Qué no ves idiota que el amor puede ser la solución?

— ¿El amor?— Todos los presentes se encontraban confundidos.

—Sí—Gunter se encontraba sonriendo, se sentía feliz ante la posibilidad de ganarle a Hanji en su propio juego—No podemos romper la maldición, pero si podemos modificarla. Petra no morirá, en cambio caerá en un pesado sueño que será roto por un beso de amor verdadero.

—Entonces solo tendríamos que procurar que Levi y Petra se enamoren— La cara del viejo Ral de ilumino de felicidad.

—Efectivamente su majestad, el regalo que Auro le haría a Petra será el más valioso, sería el regalo de la vida—Gunter estaba bastante complacido.

Auro los observo nervioso a todos, era la primera vez que modificaba una maldición. Erd puso su mano derecha en la cabeza de su amigo.

—Lo harás bien, solo deja que todo salga del corazón.

Auro suspiro resignado agito su vara.

—No morirás princesa mía. Al cumplir dieciséis años sí te pincharas el dedo, pero no morirás, en cambio dormirás hasta que un beso de amor te despierte.

Las miradas pasaron a posarse en Levi que comenzó a sentirse incomodo, solo se aferro aun más a la mano de su padre.

Erd volvió a la realidad. El tirado en el piso mientras Hanji y sus dos amigos discutían de una forma muy acalorada frente a Keith Shadis (que estaba por explotar), el guardián de la palabra mágica, la única forma de gobierno de la magia sobre la tierra.

—Si entendieras el lugar al que perteneces, te aferras a ser algo que no te corresponde— Vocifero Auro con total odio.

— ¿Y no me digas que tú si sabes? No eres más que un idiota.

— ¡Repite eso puta!

El cuervo voló encima de la cabeza de Auro consiguiendo arrancarle buena parte de cabello.

—Dejen de comportarse como niños, muchos de ustedes pasan de los cien años— La cara de Keith irradiaba molestia—Hanji Zoe, has sido llamada ante mi por petición de los tres hechiceros, se te acusa de lanzar una maldición a un humano indefenso.

Los tres hechiceros la observaron de forma retadora.

—Acepto mi culpa— Triunfalmente se sacudió el cabello— Yo lance el hechizo a Petra Ral ¿y?

—Hanji ¿sabes lo que supone esto?—La observó como un padre que ve a una hija que cometió una travesura.

—Un castigo no, puesto que ellos han encontrado la forma de revocar mi hechizo, un regaño, una llamada de atención tal vez— Ambos se observaron como si nadie más estuviera en la habitación.

—Hanji, has roto una regla y aunque ellos encontraron la forma de que nadie salga perjudicado, me temo que…

La cara de Hanji cambió por completo. Guardo silencio mientras Keith agitaba un gran cetro de caoba con una bola de cristal al centro, casi tragada por un dragón de plata.

—Serás enviada lejos de aquí, a un lugar donde los humanos pelean y mueren por causa de su fue. Dieciséis años serás exiliada y sin uso de tu magia. Serás enviada a las cruzadas en donde deberás salvaguardar todas las vidas que puedas, solo así aprenderás a apreciar ese done.

Un par de lazos de plata fueron expulsados de la bola de cristal, ambos se convirtieron en eslabones y estos se unieron a su vez convirtiéndose en largas cadenas que envolvieron el cuerpo de Hanji. Derrotada esta solo pudó cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar una lagrima, que gracias a su buena suerte fue desapercibida para sus enemigos.

— ¿Dieciséis años entonces?

— Dieciséis años Hanji, cuídate mucho— El hombre calvo de rostro se inclino en una reverencia, algo que dejo perplejos al resto.

El cuervo aterrizo ferozmente sombre el hombro de ella, nadie protesto para que su mascota se fuera con ella, sería un peso menos para todos, el ave podría tomar venganza en el rostro y cabello de Auro.

—Esto no es el final— Sonrió— Solo será un suspiro.

Y ante los ojos indiferentes de los hechiceros Hanji desapareció de sus vidas por un momento.

…

Dejó de sentirla, su respiración y el latir de aquel corazón habían abandonado a su cuerpo. Aterrado se puso de pie y cerrando los ojos busco toda la concentración posible.

—No la encuentro— Susurró al viento totalmente contrariado.

—Ni lo harás.

Molesto Erwin apareció una daga en su mano derecha que no de molesto en conservar en su agarre. Esta voló sin más hacia el visitante, que en un increíble y sencillo desborde de magia obligo al pedazo de metal a caer en un sonido estrepitarte con dirección al suelo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Keith?

—Contarte antes de que alguien más lo haga. Yo puedo controlar a los hechiceros, hadas duende, cualquier cosa mágica que se arrastre por el mundo, pero mi poder tiene una limitante y para mi desgracia quedan fuera los demonios y seres de la oscuridad y el averno— Invitó con la mano a que el rubio tomara lugar, esto lo molesto pues, al final de cuentas se encontraban en su propio castillo.

—Todo esto tiene que ver con ella ¿verdad?

El hombre calvo afirmo con un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

—Déjame adivinar ¿ese trió de idiotas fue a llorar tus faldas? Pero que falta de hombría de su parte— Por dentro hervía en un mar de furia.

—No vinieron a llorar, si no a pedir justicia y concejo, eso nunca ha dejado a un varón sin su hombría. Erwin tú más que nadie sabe que Hanji violo una regla. Atacó con una maldición a un ser que no podía defenderse de ella y aunque— Lo hizo callar, pues había visto en sus labios que estaba por escudarla— Encontraron una forma de reivindicar la maldición, esta fue lanzada. No puedo dejar que Hanji ande por aquí y por allá haciendo su regia voluntad, eso es algo a lo que la has malacostumbrado, pero yo no pienso tolerar sus caprichos.

—Sabes bien que no fue un capricho, ella tenía motivos para hacerlo— La ira retadora y rebosante de odia de Erwin dejaba muy en claro su calidad de ángel caído.

—Está en la parte humana que le queda perdonar…

— ¡Perdonar a los que siempre le han escupido en la cara! Perdóname pero ya pareces esa bola de estúpidos que pelean por tierra santa ¡el perdón nunca a ayudado en nada!

— ¡Es y el perdón el que evito que le hiciera algo peor a Hanji! Fui duro— avergonzado acepto—Pude… pude haberla matado, aun así la mande lejos para reflexionar.

—Iré por ella a donde quiera que la hallas mandado.

—No te lo ocultare, está en medio oriente.

— ¡Bastardo! ¡cerdo! ¡La has mandado a las cruzadas! Iré por ella inmediatamente.

El jalón de su túnica le impidió seguir.

—Si la aprecias, por favor déjalo pasar. Solo serán dieciséis años, no hagas más difícil esto.

El demonio pensó un momento. Sabía de sobra que él no podía intervenir en esos asuntos, como Keith no podía intervenir en sus cosas.

— ¿Estará a salvo?

—Te lo prometo.

"Unidas están y lo que a una le pase a la otra también le pasara"

Rezó mentalmente al momento que con la afilada cuchilla de el anillo en su dedo anular se hacia una profundo corte.  
En ese momento una diminuta laceración apareció en la mejilla de la bebé Ral y en el antebrazo de Hanji, sin que estas se percataran del corte, de ambas emano sangre que termino por volverse al viento en restos de cenizas.

Mucha razón tenía aquel viejo refrán que citaba "más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo" y Erwin Smith no estaba acostumbrado a perder.

—Una última cosa ¿el cuervo se fue con ella?

* * *

**Gracias por leer **


	5. Capítulo 4

**La maldición de la bella durmiente**

**Capítulo 4**

— ¡Hay veces que pienso que Erwin hace todo esto para hacerme enfadar!— Marie se movía de un lado a otro seguida por Hanji. Pasaba nerviosa el dedo pulgar entre los estantes—Este castillo está demasiado descuidado ¿cómo piensa que daré a luz en este muladar?

— ¿No hay más gente que ayude a limpiar el castillo?

—Erwin es un ermitaño, está acostumbrado a vivir solo. Solo suele estar lleno este lugar cuando organiza sus orgias. Para él, que nosotros tres estemos aquí debe ser igual a tener una multitud.

Hanji inclinó la cabeza inocentemente y pregunto:

— ¿Qué es una orgía?

Las mejillas de Marie de sonrojaron. Ella estaba acostumbrada a esos términos, pero le era complicado adiestrar a una joven en todo ese mundo.

—He, bueno, dime Hanji ¿Erwin ya ha estado contigo?

— De estar ¿se refiere a lo que me hace en su cuarto?—Hanji bajó la cara totalmente roja y al borde de las lagrimas.

—Mi niña, no te pongas así— La cobijó en un fuerte abrazo— No sé qué lazo te una a él, pero ten por seguro que vendrán tiempos mucho mejores.

Hanji sorbió la nariz y se aferró al cuerpo de Marie

— ¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto? Cada vez que lo hace siento como si algo muy dentro de entre mis piernas se abriera y fuera a partirme en dos,

—No siempre va doler, con el tiempo te vas a acostumbrar. Aunque sinceramente tampoco creo que ese animal haga algún tipo de esfuerzo por no lastimarte— La tomó de la cara con ambas manos y mirándola a los ojos le dijo— Debes ser tú quien domine el asunto, solo así podrás evitar el dolor— La beso dulcemente en la frente.

—No quiero, no quiero que me vuelva a tocar nunca más— Se echó a llorar fuertemente.

—Lo sé—No tuvo que bajar la vista para saber la cara de asco de Hanji— Si pudiera hacer algo por mitigar tu dolor.

—Sáqueme de aquí por favor—Hanji le suplico de rodillas. Se aferró a esas largas piernas como si su vida dependiera de ello, y en cierta forma así era.

—Yo…

—Por favor, prefiero mil veces morir afuera que seguir al mandato de Erwin.

Marie no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, en esos pocos meses le había tomado mucho cariño a la joven.

—Está bien Hanji, haré lo que pueda— Marie se llevó las manos al vientre, todo eso sería un plan complicado y aun más cuando estaba por dar a luz.

—No estoy muy seguro de todo esto Erwin— Un hombre de túnica negra dibujaba meticulosamente en una gran hoja de pergamino. Una hoja de tamaño fuera de lo común.

—Mi querido Mike, necesito algo que tenga parte de mi ser, por si…— Cerró la boca observando el ocaso por la ventana— De que ella intente algo.

Un hombre alto y rubio, de poblada barba y ojos azules se paró del escritorio. Sus manos se encontraban llenas de tinta roja y verde.

— ¿Tanto miedo le tienes? Si es así ¡mátala! Nada te lo impide.

—No puedo Mike, hay algo que me lo impide, es como si mi cuerpo me pidiera a cada segundo entrar en ella.

—Y con justa razón— La voz de una mujer los hizo volver la vista hasta un viejo espejo. De entre el cristal trapazo una mujer albina— El poder crea adicción.

—Rico— Mike se tiró al piso en una exagerada muestra de respeto.

—Erwin ¿por qué sigues tomando a la chica si te advertí muy claramente lo que era?

—Ya lo dije, algo me hace hacerlo por más que lo evito, su sola presencia o su olor me prenden.

—Descarga entonces tus frustraciones en rameras ¿no lo has hecho antes? Tienes muchas mujeres más a tu entera disposición, no veo el porqué de este capricho— Rico pasó encima de Mike, tal como si fuera un tapete sucio y viejo.

— ¿Y crees que no lo intente ya? ¡No es lo mismo!

—Te está llevando a la destrucción, lo peor es que lo sabes y lo aceptas como si no fuera nada grave— Mike se puso de pie y le acercó una silla a Rico.

— ¡Tonterías! Una simple niña no podará contra mí.

—Una niña tal vez, simple ¡todo lo contrario! ¡No estarías tan enfrascado en este libro si no sintieras el fin!— Mike azotó contra la madera de la mesa el montón de pergaminos.

— ¡Tú que sabes!— Rico exaltada de puso de pie y enfrento cara a cara a Erwin.

—Lo sé porque tú mismo me pediste que lo supiera. Erwin ¿cómo puedo hacer que entiendas que si sigues copulando con ella algo malo va pasar?

— ¿Algo malo al príncipe de las tinieblas?— Carcajeó fuertemente.

—Sí, algo malo— Rico lo dejo y se acerco a las enormes pilas de papeles que yacían en el escritorio. Pasó sus delgados dedos entre cada hoja. Su rostro denoto sorpresa y pasó rápido al miedo—Un libro muy interesante— Dijo más para ella que para el resto.

—Mucho—Mike se acercó también y levanto la pagina en la que estaba trabajando—Mi obra maestra, estará al centro del libro.

Rico produjo un gran grito de espanto.

— ¿Pero esto es?— Observó a Erwin interrogante, este solo afirmo con la cabeza.

—Mi retrato, el de mi verdadero ser como demonio.

—Quien tenga esta cosa tendrá poder ante ti, tiene tu verdadero rostro y tu verdadero nombre.

—La lujuria tiene su costo, tal vez Hanji Zoe me este llevando a la perdición, aun así, iría encantado a ella de la mano de esa deliciosa criatura— Se relamió los labios mientras pensamientos obscenos lo inundaban. Ahora más que nada quería escuchar esos labios gemir y gritar su nombre. Esa noche la haría suya como nunca antes, esa noche le demostraría el delicioso placer de las artes carnales.

— ¿Cómo llamaremos al libro?— Mike estaba ansioso por terminar aquella cosa, la octava maravilla del mundo.

—El codex gigas—Erwin sonrió y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer exactamente con esa monstruosidad? — La albino se acerco al espejo y estiro una mano, traspasando así la frontera del mundo humano con el infierno.

—Me han dicho que los benedictinos de Podlažice son muy buenos cuidando cosas.

Mike soltó carcajadas escalofriantes.

—Es hora de que visites a tus viejos amigos Mike.

Hanji y Marie habían salido a los jardines del castillo con la escusa de respirar aire fresco. El plan de Marie era pasar a Hanji por la compuesta que hacía de desagüe, era muy vieja y tenía años de no ser usada, así que todo podía indicar erra un plan confiable. Caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar a una a la pared trasera del castillo, cubierta ya por una gran arbolada.  
Ambas mujeres comenzaron a remover arbustos de la forma más rápida posible.

— ¿Está segura de que esto estará bien? Pensándolo bien, tengo miedo de que Erwin intente hacerle algo malo a usted, el señor Neil o su bebé.

—Hanji— Marie se dio la vuelta y observó atenta Hanji. Desde su llegada había ganado algo de peso, pero aun así se veía tan frágil— ¿No te he contado de mi vida pasada?

— ¿De cómo conoció al señor Neil? El es el hijo de un noble que un día la conoció, dejo a su prometida y todo por usted.

—No— Suspiró— Antes de conocerlo a él tuve una vida, una de la que no me siento muy orgullosa.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

Marie se sintió mal, creyó superada aquella parte de su vida, pero ahora vista por esos hermosos tan puros no pudo más y se deslizó al suelo.

—Fui prostituta— Inmediatamente recordó aquel ser inocente— Quiere decir que le cobraba a los hombres por hacer lo que Erwin hace contigo. Aquellas que usamos nuestro cuerpo como monedas somos llamadas prostitutas, putas, rameras. Cada nombre más hiriente que el anterior.

—Entonces yo también lo soy, pues use mi cuerpo para no morir aquella vez— Se dejó caer junto a ella y la tomó de la mano. En ningún momento de regresaron la mirada.

—No mi niña— Le rozó los labios—Jamás te llames así, tú lo hiciese por vivir, yo lo hice por dinero, por miedo a la pobreza, por querer más de lo que la pobre hija de un molinero podía aspirar. Viví de eso muchos años hasta que un día, un cliente me dejo muy mal herida, fue tan brutal que no pude caminar por días. Jamás conocí a un hombre tan ensañado con la vida. Al borde de la muerte le suplique al cielo ayuda, nada acudió a calmar mi dolor y hambre, fue entonces cuando le suplique al infierno y Erwin apareció ante mí. Fue él quien cruzó mi camino con el de Neil. Mi amado Neil me recogió del arroyo, hasta la fecha no sé si lo hizo por hechizó de Erwin o por amor propio, pues él había sido un cliente de tiempos lejanos. Aun no tengo el valor de enfrentarlo a él o al mismo Erwin con esa pregunta.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que pagó?

— ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste qué era una orgia?

Hanji afirmo con un gesto.

—Bueno, una orgía es un acto donde más de dos personas hacen…— Marie no termino y empezó a sollozar cuando los recuerdos la invadieron. Hanji comprendió y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo— Aunque Erwin no es totalmente malvado, tuvo sus momentos, pero gracias a él me rencontré con Neil, y gracias a él mi bebé estará a salvo.

— ¿El bebé?

—Una anciana gitana predijo que mi bebé nacería muerto, pedí la intervención de Erwin una vez más.

— ¿Volvió a hacer la or…?— No termino la pregunta ante la negativa de Marie.

—No, lo curioso en este caso es que él no me pido eso, él pidió algo más simple que me dejo totalmente desconcertada.

— ¿Qué fue eso señora?

—Que me quedará en el castillo hasta que diera a luz.

—Eso no tiene sentido— Hanji se abrazó a sus rodillas— Él no hace tratos en los que no gané.

—No sé que pase, aun así le vendería mi alma a Erwin con tal de que mi hijo nazca feliz.

—Entonces— Hanji se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su falda— Déjeme aquí, si me ayuda perderá el apoyo de él, no pienso arriesgar a su familia.

—Niña, tengo el deber de ayudarte— Marie se incorporó molesta— ¿Acaso piensas que estaré muy tranquila dejándote con Erwin? ¡No voy a dejar que te obligue a ser cosas tan despreciables como me las hizo hacer a mí! Tal vez esa sea su naturaleza, y lo entiendo, pero tampoco me quedare de brazos cruzados para ver cómo te lastima ¡Nunca dejare que te obligue a hacer todo eso!, mi alma tal vez ya este condenada— Levanto la vista al cielo— Pero la tuya no.

—Señora Marie, por favor, dejé que me quede.

—Me obligo a ver como tres mujeres se turnaban para montar a Neil— De la vista al cielo bajó al suelo— Y lo obligó a él a ver como hacia cosas vergonzosas— Las lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro—Neil olvido todo, pero yo no puedo. Cierro los ojos y veo la furia en su mirar. No quiero que tú algún día tengas miedo de dormir por miedo a las pesadillas. Sé que debería aborrecer a Erwin, pero como te lo he dicho comprendo su naturaleza, y aun así por todo lo malo le debo cosas.

—Mayor razón para que yo me quede—Hanji agitó los brazos enfadada.

—Nunca ¡ya he visto como doblega tu espíritu! Día a día de te vez más infeliz.

—Yo puedo vivir así, es el destino que me ha tocado.

—El destino puede cambiarse—Marie esbozó una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Qué le pasa?— Hanji se movió rápido tocando el abultado vientre.

—Nada, tenemos que sacarte de aquí ¡ah!

—Ya viene el bebé, tenemos que volver al castillo.

— ¡Qué no! No me hagas odiarte ni odiarme, por favor niña aguantemos un poco más— Marie a gatas se acerco a las viejas hiervas, arranco cuando pudo hasta que sus manos se llenaron de cortadas y de ellas emergió sangre. El intento desmedido dio sus frutos, pudo percibir una corriente de aire y al asomar la cabeza descubrió por fin aquel túnel de escape. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba la empujo hacia el exterior— Date prisa, por favor— Un fuerte tirón la hizo hacer al suelo, seguida por el cuerpo de Hanji.

— ¿Pero que creen que hacen?

Ambas levantaron el rostro temerosas, se toparon en el rostro de un hombre rubio de barba y muy alto.

— ¿Quién eres?— Marie estaba al borde del colapso, el miedo y las contracciones la volvían loca.

—Eso no importa ¿por qué estas tratando de sacar a Hanji de aquí?

Las dos se vieron espantadas.

—Esto no le va a gustar a Erwin— El hombre tomó de los largos cabellos a Marie— Tú no estás aterrizada a intervenir con las amantes de él, creo que con esto su trato expirara—La dejó caer violentamente al piso, Marie solo lloro echa un ovillo en el pasto— Será su una delicia verte revolcar en el suelo llorando como una cerda, tú y tu bastardo van a morir— Alzó una pierna dispuesto a patearla en el vientre pero lo que termino por golpear fue el pequeño cuerpo de Hanji.

— ¡Alto por favor!—Grito escupiendo sangre y cayendo de rodillas— ¡Fue mi culpa! Yo le pedí a Marie que me ayudara, solo aceptó porque amenace con hacerle daño a su niño.

—Mientes— El rubio la jaló del cuello.

—Por favor—Le suplico viéndolo a los ojos— Ella no tiene la culpa, deja que yo me las arregle con Erwin.

Los ojos duros del hombre empezaron por ablandarse, soltó a Hanji que una vez de regreso al suelo empieza a hiperventilarse.

—Está bien, tú te arreglaras sola con Erwin. Te advierto de una vez que tiene un carácter horrible. Si aun crees en dios te sugiero que le supliques que apacigüe por un milagro el castigo que vendrá sobre ti.

—Libranos de todo mal, amen— Susurró Marie antes de caer desmayada.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han seguido este sueño. Ya se vienen las vacaciones de pascua ahora sí no tengo ningún pretexto para actualizar Notre Famille, la princesa prometida y la chica de la capa roja, nos estaremos viendo más seguido.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**La maldición de la bella durmiente**

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Cinco minutos más, un cuerpo más. El mar de sangre era insoportable, aun estando casi toda su vida entre fuerzas oscuras jamás llegó a acostumbrarse por completo a las muertes múltiples.

— ¿Dónde lo dejo bruja?—Preguntó un hombre de rostro serio y calvo. La mujer solo gruño y señalo un pequeño rincón lleno de paja a su derecha.

— ¿Qué le paso a este?— En cuanto Hanji se puso de pie el grillete que pendía de su tobillo resonó en tu típico estruendo metálico.

—Los moros están usando a ese maldito genio de nuevo, no sé clase de magia habrán usado hasta ahora, pero esa flecha no puede ser sacada de su pecho. Por suerte para el príncipe esta le dio del lado contrario del corazón.

— ¿Príncipe?— Hanji corrió de inmediato hacia el herido, con sumo cuidado y manos temblorosas descubrió su cabeza del yelmo. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal. Aquel rostro era idéntico al de "ella", era ella en un joven varón.

—Sí, el idiota del príncipe Levi pensó que podía venir a jugar al caballero, que tonto de su parte. Aunque no voy a negar que su presencia aquí levantó y por mucho la moral de las tropas— El hombre se dejo caer sobre una silla junto a una mesa, desesperado se sirvió de la garrafa con agua a su lado y bebió.

Hanji acarició lentamente el rostro del joven tendido. Su cara denotaba tanta preocupación, esto llamó por completo la atención de Dita Ness, el soldado que trajera el príncipe. No era muy usual ver a la bruja preocupada, de hecho nunca lo hacía. Siempre era llevar un montón de cuerpos hechos trozos para que ella medio intentar vendar y aplicar alguno que otro ungüento; su rostro siempre era el mismo, el del asco y repulsión.

— ¿Cómo pasó esto?— Hanji intentó jalar con fuerza la flecha, pero le fue imposible moverla de su lugar.

—El muchacho se detuvo un momento cuando el mariscal de campo le llamo, al parecer habían tomado un par de prisioneros. De la nada un mar de flechas acompañadas de humo verde nos invadió. Cuando todo se desvaneció encontramos al príncipe tirado en el suelo con eso en el pecho. — Señaló la atípica flecha negra— Nunca pensé que un material así existiera.

—Es oro negro— Indicó ella al observarla. El cuerpo en efecto era de un brillante y pulido oro negro. El extremo decorado en plumas verdes. —Esto es magia muy poderosa y antigua. El oro negro es el contrario del oro dorado.

Ditta la vio confundido.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

—En la alquimia— Dijo mientras mojaba un paño en agua fresca y lo colocaba en la cara de Levi, limpio las manchas de tierra, mugre y sangre de su rostro ("así lo hubiera querido ella" pensó), dejando a su paso una lisa y nívea piel— En la alquimia el oro dorado es el símbolo máximo del conocimiento, quien pueda crearlo a partir del estiércol es el máximo conocedor de los secretos de la vida y la muere. El renacer y el morir. El sol que brilla por la mañana, la vida. Por el contrario el oro negro es el sol negro. Es el inicio de la existencia, pero no puede haber existencia sin muerte antes. Cuando una planta o animal muere sus restos abren la pauta para iniciar otra existencia, una hoja más al árbol. — Hanji desvió la vista para encarar a Ditta que la observaba con cara de espanto.

— ¡Herejía pura!— Gritó parándose de su lugar a toda prisa, no permitiría que el príncipe estuviera un minuto más bajó al cuidado de esa alma negra.

Hanji al instante adivino sus planes.

—Detente. Si quieres que el príncipe sobreviva debe estar bajó mi cuidado, de no ser así morirá. Esa flecha por sí sola no lo mata, pero no podrá ser sacada con nada que ustedes intenten. Ya te lo dije es magia muy fuerte. A cada minuto que pasa esa flecha absorbe un poco de vida de Levi.

— ¡Príncipe Levi, altanera! ¿Cómo puedes saber eso ramera?

Hanji sonrió de medio lado "¿Qué no saben otro insulto?" pensó para sí.

—Porque la flecha antes era de oro común, cada tanto se tornará negro y será totalmente oscura cuando se lleve toda la vida del príncipe—Le hizo una seña al hombre, este, temeroso se acercó y miró donde ella le indicaba. Una parte de la flecha era de un color tan brillante como el sol.

— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer entonces?— Sabía que había perdido.

—Déjame sola con él, debo analizar la situación.

Ditta levanto ambas cejas

—Y francamente contigo aquí no me podré concentrar. Además veras tantas cosas oscuras que con solo respirar este aire te habría condenaría tu alma a una eternidad en las llamas del infierno.

Al escuchar las palabras infierno y llamas Ditta de precipito fuera de la tienda, respetaba a Levi, pero respetaba mucho más a dios y su alma inmortal.

—Menos mal que ese molesto entrometido ya se fue—Hanji se puso de pie y se acerco a un pequeño agujero en una de las paredes de la carapa—Fiel amigo, puedes entrar ya:

_Cuando el sol se mete inicia la recreación,_

_A los ojos de dios todo es sueño, _

_A los ojos del cantor es diversión._

Canturrió muy despacio. El ruido de un aleteo la alertó y por la pequeña rendija ingresó un majestuoso cuervo azabache. En su pico llevaba un elegante espejo de oro con incrustaciones de rubíes. Con sumo cuidado lo dejó caer sobre sus manos. Imponente voló mientras un remolino de plumas lo envolvió, este creció hasta el tamaño de un humano. Las plumas se desvanecieron dejando a la vista a un joven de cabello rubio y ojos miel vestido en una túnica azul negruzca.

— ¿Qué novedades hay en el frente Moblit?—Le interrogó observando el espejo.

—Se está perdiendo mucho terreno contra los moros, no sé cuánto tiempo pasara hasta que perdamos tierra santa.

— ¿Y cuando fue nuestra?— Suspiró Hanji dejando el espejo sobre la mesa.

Moblit bajó la cabeza totalmente apenado.

—Bueno, y escuche que han herido a alguien de la realeza esta mañana— Buscaba la manera de quedar bien con Hanji, odiaba cuando decía algún tipo de comentario que ella atacaba de una u otra forma.

—Lo sé— Hanji tocó la frente de Levi, lo que hizo que Moblit diera un brinco de sorpresa— ¡Moblit tiene fiebre!— Gritó.

—El príncipe Levi, pensé que había muerto, Ditta lo envolvió en su capa y se lo llevo rápido.

—Pues ves que no, alcánzame esa agua y moja esta cosa—Le arrojó el paño que antes usara para limpiar su rostro.

—Entonces por eso Kemono me dio el espejo— Moblit sumergió el paño, lo exprimió un poco y se lo pasó a Hanji.

— ¿Esa baratija te la dio él?—Colocó el paño en la frente de Levi. Asustada comenzó por quitarle la armadura.

—Me dijo que iba a probar un arma nueva.

—Así que lo único que quería era saber si alguno de los soldados dañados por su experimentó llegaban a mi ¡qué esperas llámalo!

—Yo… no sé cómo usar el espejo.

—Quítale esa cosa— Hanji se levantó y le señalo a Moblit para desvistiera a Levi— dame eso— Le arrebató el espejo y colocándose ante un rayo de luz hizo un reflejo.

—Kemono ¡soy Hanji!

El espejo empezó a empeñarse, como si una fuente de calor empezara a fundir el material de este.

—Hanji, querida ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

—Hola Kemono.

El reflejo de la mujer se había ido, en su lugar estaba la figura de una especie hibrido de simio y humano. De pequeños y profundos ojos negros y cubierto de pelo color marrón.

— ¿Qué tal la vida de genio malvado?

—Aburrida, no es por querer humillar pero tus amigos los cristianos son muy débiles.

—Dímelo a mi— Trataba de sonar calmada y en paz, Kemono sabía leer perfectamente las mentes y los corazones, si no se cuidaba podría dar con una pequeña fisura en su armadura—Yo tengo que curar a todos los heridos que dejan.

—No me digas— El híbrido sonrió mostrando sus asimétricos y puntiagudos dientes— ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, y fue por esto que le di el espejo a Moblit.

Hanji vio abajo su teoría.

—Quiero presentarte a mi hija, acaba de llegar de vacaciones de una isla muy lejana de aquí, de hecho en esa isla me bautizaron como Kemono.

—Ya decía yo que tu nombre no sonaba nada árabe.

Movió el espejo dejando en el campo visual a una joven de cabello y ojos negros. De rostro serio y cubierto de manchas.

—Ymir, ella es mi vieja amiga Hanji— Resonó la aguardentosa voz de Kemono.

—Hola—Dijo la chica de forma poco grata— ¿Papá eso es todo?

— ¡Ymir! Hanji por favor disculpa los modales de mi hija.

—No hay problema Kemono, los jóvenes siempre serán eso.

—Sin duda la juventud es una enfermedad que se cura con los años. Ymir, Hanji es una poderosa dama, viene de la tierra de los cristianos. Si te pones atenta aprenderás mucho de ella, tuvo por mentores demonios, alquimistas y monjes.

— ¿Dices demonios?— La cara de Ymir se ilumino con alegría. Hanji solo respondió afirmativamente con un suave movimiento de la cabeza—No puedo creerlo.

—Ella fue pupila de…—Kemono dudo— Dudó que seas aun digna de escuchar su verdadero nombre, anqué tampoco lo reconocerás por ese, en este mundo se le conoce como Erwin Smith.

Ymir se puso pálida, furiosa le arrebató el espejo a su padre.

— ¡Por tu aspecto pensé que era una simple esclava! No puedo creer que fuera pupila de Erwin ¡tienes que enseñarme todo lo que sepas!

Hanji por poco deja caer el espejo, por instinto quiso llevarle ambas manos a los oídos, el grito de Ymir fue muy fuerte.

—Claro, claro niña.

— ¡Como te atreves a llamara esclava!

Hanji evito reír al ver como una larga y peluca mano se extendía y golpeaba la cabeza de Ymir

— ¡Regrésame eso!

—Kemono, siento interrumpir, pero requiero tu ayuda.

—Dime, hermosa ¿qué es lo que te aqueja?

—Una de tus flechas de oro…

— ¡Ah! Una de mis mejores invenciones ¿qué te pareció? ¿a cuántos mate esta mañana?

—Solo has herido a uno.

Volvió a reflejarse la cara peluda, irradiaba ira y decepción.

— ¿Está muy grave?

Un nudo de formo en la garganta de Hanji.

—Por favor no lo dejes morir.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! bueno esta es la historia que estoy escribiendo actualmente que más me gusta, dejando un poco atrás mi faceta romantica y dulce. Bueno pues espero que no se estén confundiendo por la técnica de narración que he estado llevando hasta ahora, me encanta saltar del pasado al presente, es una forma muy divertida y es como leer dos historias en una aunque al final todo se conecta. Muchas gracias por leer, ya sé que he prometido mucho actualizar los otros fic, pero este aunque tenga menos audiencia es el que más cariño me a infundido.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**La maldición de la bella durmiente**

**Capítulo 6**

**ADVERTENCIA****: CAPÍTULO R-18 (ALTO CONTENIDO DE VIOLENCIA SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE VULGAR)**

* * *

"No es tan malo después de todo" pensó Hanji corriendo detrás de Mike que llevaba en brazos a una inconsciente Marie.

— ¿Sabes atender un parto?—Preguntó Mike un poco entrecortado.

Hanji se puso pálida.

—N… no—Tartamudeo doblando a una esquina y siguiendo a Mike hacia la habitación de Marie. Este la colocó cuidadosamente sobre la cama.

—Pues tendrás que aprender rápido, y tener mucha suerte. Erwin no se manchara las manos en esto, y los demonios no pueden atender partos. No pueden traer vida nueva al mundo, está prohibido.

—Tú ¿eres un demonio?

—No— La observó serio—Pero no estoy lejos de serlo—Le revolvió el cabello, y por primera vez Hanji vio como esa barba dejaba entre ver una especie de mueca, una sonrisa—Voy por Erwin, por lo pronto cuida bien de ella.

Una vez sola Hanji se dejó caer a lado de Marie.

—Perdóname—Cerró fuerte los ojos mientras suntuosas mares salados resbalaban por su cara—Si Erwin se molesta no querrá ayudarte a ti y a tu bebé.

El espantoso grito de Marie sacó a Hanji de sus autocompasión y su mundo de preguntas.

—Ha… hanji.

— ¡Señora Marie!— Agitó los brazos nerviosa— ¿Qué necesita? ¿Qué quiere que haga?

—El bebé esta por nacer… no aguanto más— Volvió a gritar mientras aferraba sus manos de forma desesperada a las sabanas.

—El señor Erwin no debe tardar, por favor aguante.

—No puedo Hanji, por favor ayúdame.

Hanji tenía una horrible cara de terror, no sabía cómo podía ayudar a Marie y eso la frustraba muchísimo.

—En ese baúl hay sabanas limpias, sácalas y colócalas aquí— Marie aguantó un grito, aun así su rostro reflejaba todo ese dolor—Por favor Hanji, sé que es duró lo que te tengo que pedir, pero por favor deja de ser una niña. Solo pro esta vez, solo por mi hijo.

La joven se quedo pasmada, por primera vez una persona dependía de ella. No dejaría sola a Marie, nunca más dejaría sola a una persona que la necesitara. Por su tía, por ella misma y por la primera mujer que le demostró cariño y compasión en aquel frio y solitario castillo.

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?— Preguntó de forma calmada y totalmente decidida.

— ¡Qué intento escapar!— En un arranque de furia Erwin atravesó la pierna izquierda de Mike con una larga espada. El hombre de la barba se dejó caer al suelo sin emitir ningún tipo de ruido.

—Te dije que esa niña no se quedaría en paz por mucho tiempo— Vociferó aguantando gritar.

—Es una maldita ¡y claro que Marie la ayudo! Entre putas se entienden.

—Calmante, que todo fue idea de tu pequeña gacela— Sabía claramente las consecuencias de que aquel demonio se enterará que todo había sido idea puramente de Marie. Desquitaría toda esa ira contra ella y el bebé. Aun le quedaba poca humanidad para saber tocarse el corazón.

—Maldita mocosa, su ingenuidad fue tan solo una máscara ¡pero qué buena actriz es!

—Entonces ¿vas a ayudar a la mujer que está a punto de parir?

Erwin se echó a reír y con cinismo limpió el filo de la espada con su propio pañuelo. Todo frente a Mike, quería que quiera y dejar claro que no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento por lo que le había hecho en la pierna.

— ¿Yo? Claro que no, ¿no está prohibido que un demonio asista un parto?

—Entonces ¿por qué la trajiste aquí con la promesa de ayuda?

—No le dije exactamente quien la iba a ayudar.

— ¿Entonces?

Erwin dejo caer los hombros y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Para eso traje inicialmente a la gacela.

— ¿Estás diciendo que esa mocosa hará todo? ¡estás loco! Esa niña tiene miedo hasta de su sombra. Es una pueblerina, una ignorante, no puede hacer el papel de partera.

—No, no estoy loco. Digamos que una visión vino a mí hace años. Todo está decidido. Con esto veremos si Hanji es en verdad es lo que Rico advierte.

—Más te vale no errar, dos vidas penden de ti.

— ¿Qué son dos vidas? Una ex prostituta y un chiquillo que aun no respira ¿Qué más da?

Mike no pudo más y dejo escapar un alarido.

—Siéntate, ponte cómodo y disfruta de la función, hoy será el gran debut de Hanji Zoe.

Se encontraba en Shock. El bebé no dejaba de llorar y moverse entre sus brazos. Hanji no sabía qué hacer, por más intentos que hizo podía hacer que Marie despertara. Su hermosa piel ahora era gélida y azul. Esos ojos que la vieran con tanda dulzura, ahora la acusaban desde al más allá. Trató en vano varias veces de sellarlos con sus parpados.

—Por favor Marie, carga a tú, déjame verte sonreír — Se acercó temblando al improvisado lecho mortuorio. —Fue mi culpa—Susurró completamente ida— Pero algo muy dentro de ella no la dejo cargar sola con aquella fuerte culpa, su corazón no la dejaba, y el recuerdo de la voz de Marie antes de partir menos

"No lo es. Es culpa de Erwin. Él prometió que estaría bien en este castillo ¡él es el que miente" Retumbó una y otra vez en su cabeza.

—Por favor, Marie— Llevó al recién nació hasta su madre, con sumo cuidado lo enredó entre sus contraídos brazos —_En el agua clara_— Sollozó— _Se pueden ver las almas de unos niños ¿dónde está mamá? ¿Dónde está papá? Preguntan al creador_— Empezó a cantar totalmente destrozada y entre sollozo y sollozo—_Esta en el cielo, donde os cuidaran del mal, tomad mi mano y seguir mi camino, que os llevare al reino de los cielos._

—_Donde nada duele, donde nada miente_ — Neil entró a la habitación hecho un mar de lagrimas.  
Reconoció al instante aquella vieja canción de cuna. Hubiera deseado cantarle esa canción a su bebé siempre, ahora lo hacía por primera y última vez a su esposa.

—_Vengan a mí, almas de luz, al camino de la paz. Donde dios esta y abraza al que llora, alimenta al hambriento y da luz al ciego_—Cantaron a coro.

—_En el agua cla…—_Hanji se quedó a medias. Sintió una fría mano le tomará la mejilla.

—_En el ag… agua clara._

No podía ser, aquella voz, ella no podía volver a cantar. La mirada de Hanji Se dirijo a Neil que a su vez la veía horrorizado, volvió la vista al dueño de la mano y ante ella, débil a morir, pálida y cansada estaba Marie con los ojos vidriosos y vivos de nuevo.

—Yo no miento Marie, nunca lo he hecho y no planeo hacerlo ahora— Erwin ingresó a la habitación, detrás suyo iba Mike que extrañamiento cojeaba de una pierna.

— ¿Qué pasó?—Preguntó Hanji limpiando sus ojos con el dorso de la mano. Erwin ni siquiera la volteo a ver.

—Te prometí que tu hijo y tú estarían a salvo en este casillo, he cumplido mi palabra.

—Pero yo morí. Sentí como mi alma salía de mi cuerpo, pude ver a Hanji llorar junto a Neil y cantar. También vi una luz muy brillante y voces que me llamaban desde ella.

— ¡Ah!, como odio las canciones de cuna. Espero que en el futuro eso no se repita. Por ahora dejemos a la familia estar feliz un momento. No es por ser un mal anfitrión pero tiene que irse pronto— Le hizo una brusca seña a Hanji para que saliera de la habitación— Espéralos abajo, se irán en un par de horas.

Una vez fuera Erwin le tomo fuertemente del hombro. El miedo la regreso a la realidad de su vida.

—Sé perfectamente lo que intentaste— Le susurró haciendo que se le erizara la piel del cuello.

Recordó que estaba en problemas, pero ahora lo más importante era Marie, tenía que salir cuanto antes de ahí con el bebé.

—Bien, es hora de irnos—Neil terminaba de subir las ultimas pertenencias al carruaje— Hanji, muchas gracias por todo— Se acercó y beso a la joven en la frente—Espero que tu futuro este fuera de aquí, y yo— se acercó a ella— Rezaré por que puedas salir de aquí.

Hanji intentó sonreír, sabía que de existir dios este le había dado la espalda hace mucho tiempo.

Marie se aferró a Hanji, el pequeño bebé se despertó y comenzó a llorar.

—Domínalo, toma el mando de la situación. Las mujeres piensan que son débiles, pero ellas hacen girar al mundo. Sonara algo malo pero, desde una cama podemos cambiar el rumbo de la historia.

— ¿Cómo la vas a llamar?— Sobrio un poco la nariz y acariciando la cara del bebé.

—Nifa, y tú vas a ser su madrina. Quiero que cuides de ella si algo nos llegara a pasar a Neil o a mí— Comenzó a arrullar a la bebé para que dejara de llorar.

—Pero en mi situación no creo poder hacerme cargo de otra vida.

—Por favor ¿me lo prometes?— Marie la observó esperanzada.

—Está bien— Se inclinó y besó a Nifa en la frente—Te lo prometo Nifa, cuidare de ti siempre.

—Gracias.

Neil ayudo a su mujer a subir al carruaje, ella se asomó despidiéndose desde la ventana.

Erwin salió del castillo. Fuertemente tomó a Hanji de la cintura y alzó la mano restante para despedir a sus antiguos huéspedes. La joven se estremeció, pero su tristeza era más por ser la segunda vez que sentía que perdía una familia.

Hanji totalmente deprimida se había refugiado en su habitación, no quería salir pues sabía que de hacerlo tendría que enfrentar a Erwin, aunque ¿cómo huir de un demonio? Y más aun estando en su territorio.  
Tres toques de la puerta, supó entonces que había llegado el momento. Casi caía al suelo pues sus piernas temblaban mucho. Abrió la puerta y asomó la nariz, era Mike.

—Ha llegado la hora pequeña, Erwin quiere verte.

Sin refutar en lo absoluto siguió a Mike hasta unas viejas escaleras. Sin hablar un solo instante la llevó hasta lo profundo de un sótano.

—Suerte niña— Se despidió cerrando la puerta.

Aletargada por la poca luz volvió la vista, por arte de magia la habitación se ilumino y ahí estaba él.  
La castaña vio aterrada como su rostro mutaba, dejaba de ser humano o angelical, ahora parecía más un ser oscuro. Sus limpios ojos azules eran dos puntos rojo sangre. La inexpresividad del rostro daba un miedo tal, que helaba los huesos.

—Toma asiento— Le dijo serio y señalando una mesa con una especie de x al extremo superior. Hanji camino muy lentamente, lo menos que sus piernas le dieran. Una vez sentada Erwin le desgarro la ropa, y le obligo a tirarse en la mesa. Ató cada una de sus extremidades haciendo que abriera brazos y piernas dejando su intimidad descubierta. Enterró su cabeza y aspiro profundamente dando un par de lengüetazos que hicieron bochornoso el momento.

A cada segundo Hanji sentía que el corazón le explotaría, jamás había sido tan brusco y eso que tenía un buen historial.

—Creí que teníamos un trato niña— Susurró saliendo de entre sus piernas y caminado hasta la pared donde colgaban raros artefactos que ella nunca había visto en su vida.

—Quiero romper nuestro pacto— Le dijo desviando la vista muy lejos de él.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué?— Pregunto sin ningún tipo de interés. Descolgó un par de pinzas de la pared y las acercó a una antorcha.

—Yo no le pertenezco a nadie, no quiero que me vuelva a tocar.

—Debí dejar que esos tipos te quemaran— Emanó un denso humo al sacar las pinzas al rojo vivo con las manos desnudas— Este es tu castigo, maldita perra mala agradecida, el castigo de las brujas ¡me has hechizado!— Cerró ambas pinzas atrapando los rosados pezones que con el calor comenzaron tornarse rojos y luego negros.  
Hanji se mordió el labio inferior, gritó todo lo que pudo en sus adentros. Guardó el dolor en lo profundo de su corazón. El sufrimiento la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, y el olor a carne humana quemada la asqueo volviendo el ambiente insoportable.  
Molesto, Erwin arrancó aquellas pinzas jalando bruscamente lo que en un pasado habían sido unos bellos botones rozados.

— ¿Qué piensas Hanji Zoe? ¿Qué me puedes desafiar y no ganarte un castigo?— Giró la mesa haciéndola quedar boca abajo, una vez hecho esto deslizó una pequeña trampilla de la mesa dejando de la espalda hasta los tobillos descubiertos de la madera.

Hanji cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras el cuero del látigo perforaba su piel. Mas sin embargo de su boca jamás emergió llanto o algún suplica de piedad. No le daría el gusto de dar lastima.

— ¿Te estás haciendo la valiente ante mí, mocosa?— Erwin desesperó ante la valentía de la chica. Enfurecido se desnudo rápidamente y con el pene muy erecto gracias al mar de sangre y al sonido sordo del golpe dando de lleno a la piel. Sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y olvidando su deseo de la tarde de ser amable y llevarla al éxtasis la penetro de forma brusca, totalmente en seco. El sentir aquellas paredes tan estrechas, y aquella sangre que empezaba a emanar lo hacían delirar, ese sería su cobro por el mal rato.

—Al final de cuentas ¡eres una perdida como todas las mujeres! Típica hija de Eva, heredaste sus mañas— Volvió a blandir el látigo mientras que con la mano restante azotaba el trasero de la joven con una paleta de dura madera. Su miembro se tiño de rojo y las lágrimas de Hanji nunca dejaron de brotar, mojaron hasta dejar pequeños charcos en el suelo. Era una escena tan violenta y a la vez triste.

—Te odio— Susurró muy débil mente.

— ¿Qué has dicho maldita ramera?— Salió de ella y la giró bruscamente para encararla.

—Que te odio— Dijo en tono natural, con los ojos totalmente vacios.

— ¡No te escucho puta!

— ¡Que te odio maldito demonio!— Hanji gritó tan fuerte que la garganta le raspo. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba le escupió el rostro. Se sentía tan humillada y asqueada, odiaba la vida, odiaba su cuerpo de mujer y sobre todo odiaba a ese ser.

— ¡Ja! ¿y crees que eso me importa?

—Mátame ya y acaba con esto ¡qué esperas!

—No, matarte sería demasiado fácil, aunque no creas que así te libraras de mí. No, te voy a dejar vivía y haré de ti lo que me p-l-a-z-c-a.

Volvió a girar la mesa y caminando a la pared tomó un artefacto de cobre. Parecía un fruto, una pera con una especie de cruz invertida por mango.  
Se arrodilló en la mesa, volvió a penetrarla, pero esta vez por ambas aberturas. Con el pene penetro vagina y con aquel artefacto ano. Esta vez Hanji no pudo encerrar el grito. Trató de retorcerse cuando inicio el movimiento de vaivén, mientras el pene entraba aquel artefacto salía, y cuando el órgano salía el artefacto entraba. Sentía como muy dentro de desgarraba por ambos lados.

—Así me gusta, grita ¡grita todo lo que puedas! — Presionó un punto del mango y al acto la pera se abrió dentro de Hanji, esta dio el grito más desgarrador de su vida y empezó a suplicar perdón, pero la noche apenas comenzaba.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, esta fue una actualización muy rápida(La segunda de este fic en un día) quería escribir, editar y publicar para no perder la inspiración y ya que es uno de los capítulos que tenía muchas ganas de mostrar. Gracias a todos por leer y seguir este fic.**


End file.
